


Can't Go Back

by CRUSHER_KNIGHT



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fallen Guardian OC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUSHER_KNIGHT/pseuds/CRUSHER_KNIGHT
Summary: Teskas gets stressed about a lot of things along with feeling homesick.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Can't Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about this last night while playing with a friend and i got sad so have this very short story

_“You can’t go back.”_

This was something Teskas always told themselves whenever they thought about Venus or The Reef they both were places that hold a lot of meaning to the Fallen Guardian so of course, there would be times where they feel homesick and want to visit these places but they had to keep reminding themselves as to why they can’t.

For Venus, Teskas is scared of showing their face on there because well… Now that they’re a Guardian and not to mention a Fallen they’re scared of how the Fallen on Venus is going to react. 

The Reef on the other hand? Well, that’s a whole other story Teskas grew up on The Reef but after what happened with The Taken War it would be too painful for them to go back. 

Everything has just been stressful lately because of all these thoughts, Teskas started to wonder why they became a Guardian in the first place.


End file.
